Amor de enemigos - rivales
by shizukanada
Summary: Tras el supuesto engaño de Kagami Uchiha a Danzo, los consejeros del rey deciden iniciar una guerra contra el clan, provocando una gran masacre. Lo cual da inicio a una feroz guerra entre los Senju y los Uchiha. Pero muchos personajes descubrirán un gran amor por el enemigo… Yaoi Narusasu, Hashimada, Kakaobi, Itadei, DanzoxKagami, Shisuizu (AU: Inspirado en el manga 622 de naruto)


**Título:** Amor de enemigos – rivales

**Personajes:** Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara y Danzo Shimura

**Parejas:** HashiMada – Narusasu – Kakaobi – itadei – DanzoxKagami

**Resumen:** Tras el supuesto engaño de Kagami Uchiha a Danzo, los consejeros del rey deciden iniciar una guerra contra el clan, provocando una gran masacre. Lo cual da inicio a una feroz guerra entre los Senju y los Uchiha. Pero muchos personajes descubrirán un gran amor por el enemigo…

**Advertencias**: Yaoi (chico x chico) – leve incesto –Lemon (mas adelante)

**Nota**: Hola! Soy nueva en esta página :3 suelo escribir en Amor Yaoi XD Bueno espero que les gusten mis fic ya que soy una apasionada del HashiMada (pareja principal) Sean amables (Q_Q)

Capítulos 1: los comienzos (prologo)

Un joven de cabellos negros y piel morena caminaba feliz por el gran palacio. Un muy hermoso palacio si se preguntan. Era alto con las paredes de un bello color amarillo con detalles en verde. Cuadros de la familia en ellos y el mayor era de rey actual Butsuma Senju era un joven de tan solo unos 18 años de edad y a tan corta edad era el rey de un gran imperio de padre de tres hijos… por otro lado había pequeños cuadros y en uno de ellos el suyo junto con el de sus padres… esas decoraciones le daban un toque antiguo considerando la época en la que estaban.

A lo lejos apareció un joven doncel de cabellos negros y cortos, con unos peculiares y bellos ojos negros con destellos rojos, una piel pálida y delicada, un rostro delicado muy fino y hermoso, con unos labios seductores pero en ellos una dulce sonrisa de amabilidad en ellos al igual que en su mirada. Llevaba un kimono celeste claro con unos toques en verde…

- Hey! Kagami!- llamo el joven a ese bello doncel a lo lejos

- Como estas danzo-san?- saludo con sus ojos cerrados e inclinándose pero antes de poder terminar de inclinarse el joven lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo

- No seas tan formal tonto!- dijo molesto y luego choco su frente con la del doncel mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos a los cuales amaba tanto

- Perdón… es que estando en el palacio

- Ni quiero escusas!- dijo molesto- ahora por eso… vas a tener que darme una remuneración- sonrió y luego tomo el mentón del doncel

- No hay problema!- dijo alegre el doncel y luego cerro sus ojos esperando por ese dulce beso el cual no se hiso rogar y se estampo contra esos delicados y dulces labios

- …- el beso paso de ser algo tierno y romántico a algo más candente y pervertido, ya que las manos de danzo recorrían el cuerpo de kagami y este no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

- Te gusto?- dijo sonriendo con calma como al principio… kagami era tan calmo y sereno, tan alegre y a la vez llegaba a ser molesto

- No preguntes esas cosas- dijo algo avergonzado por que de verdad no quería admitirlo

- Jeje- este ríos con calma y luego rodeo sus brazos sobres su pareja para recibir otro beso mas…

- Ajam! Lamento interrumpir a la feliz pareja, pero danzo-sama sus padre lo buscan-

- Diles que no me importa, no ve que ahora estoy con Kagami.- Dijo pegándolo mas así mismo

- Puedes ir si quieres…- dijo sonriendo nuevamente, eso no les gustaba, kagami era demasiado comprensivo y le molestaba mucho pero también le gustaba mucho

- No. Yo quiero estar con MI novio ahora, ya me arte de sus tonterías siempre me fastidian cuando estoy con él-

- Creo que no les caigo bien.

- No me importa eres mi novio y te amo- dijo sin pensarlo y en tono molesto, pero eso amplio la sonría de kagami y sus ojos, danzo cayo un segundo después, si le había confesado su amor… era la primera vez…- etto yo…

- Yo también te amo- dijo sonriendo

- …- lo beso nuevamente- bien porque estás aquí! Sal ve a decirles eso!

El sirviente corrió a toda velocidad del lugar a avisar a sus superiores Homura Shimura Mitokado Y Koharu Utatane de Shimura, dos de los consejeros del rey, tenían un poder impresionante y además ellos dos justo eran los más importantes, y podían tomar la mayoría de las decisiones como también podían manipular muy bien a el rey mismo…

Danzo siempre supo del poder de sus padres, pero jamás le importo mucho, bueno tal vez al principio un poco, era el hijo ejemplar, educado, siempre obediente y con las mismas ideas que sus progenitores… pero todo cambio cuando conocía a Kagami Uchiha, un bello doncel que también fue su compañero de equipo.

Ellos no se llevaban muy bien al principio, en particular por que kagami solía ser un poco mejor que danzo y a veces humillarlo (sin contar que le salvo la vida y por esto se ofendió mucho). Todo de danzo cambio cuando se enamoro de ese bello doncel y ambos comenzaron una relación.

Se notaba que se amaban y lo feliz que eran, también se noto el cambio favorable en la actitud de danzo, era más amable y sus ideas no eran tan discriminadoras… todos estaban felices de la buena influencia del uchiha con danzo… todos excepto sus padres.

- ¡¿Eso dijo?! Ese mocoso insolente- dijo molesto un hombre de unos 45 años de edad

- Nuestro plan ya no funciona, de verdad se apego a ese uchiha, creímos que si los distanciábamos con trabajos a cada uno se olvidarían, pero creo que no funciono…

- Pero debemos alejarlo… no me gusta nada ese Uchiha ninguno de ellos me gusta.

- Tengo una idea…- sonrió la mujer- podríamos utilizar imágenes, un foto shop, sabemos que ya danzo y kagami han tenido relaciones sexuales así que será más fácil. Una foto en la cual parezca que kagami a engaño a danzo, el amor te puede hacer desconfiar mucho y te dan celos impresionantes, claramente cegado por el dolor lo dejara…

- Muy buena idea! Tú qué piensas sirviente- se dirigió al hombre, después de todo necesitaban otra opinión por si las dudas…

- Pues… creo que eso hará sufrir mucho a su hijo… y que probablemente le cueste superarlo. O tal vez no lo supere… no creo que sea una buena idea.

- M… pero solo hay un 50% de probabilidades…

- Supongo… que ¡está bien! Lo haremos- se decidieron por fin sus padres.- Puede que sufra pero será lo mejor para él no queremos que este bajo la influencia de ese engendro uchiha. Tu ve a hacer las fotografías y me las traes cuando estén listas.

El sirviente obedeció a los consejeros y fue a armar las fotografías con el mejor especialista. Tenía mucho pero mucho dinero el cual le dieron para contratar al mejor y debía hacerlo perfecto y creíble… se sentía mal pero era su trabajo después de todo… ojala este incidente no traiga problemas a futuro…

Una vez que las fotos estuvieron listas, solo vasto llevárselas a sus jefes quienes contentos felicitaron y elogiaron a su empleado, dejándolo quedarse con el dinero restante el cual era bastante.

- Hijo tenemos que hablar- dijo la mujer mientras veía a su hijo a punto de salir

- Ahora no puedo tengo que terminar de arreglarme, Kagami vendrá y saldremos al centro. Pude ser después de que vuelva?

- Es de el de quien íbamos a hablarte

- Eh? – dijo algo descolocado

- Como sabrás hijo a nosotros jamás nos agrado tu novio y ciertamente no confiamos en el por ser lo que es un Uchiha, una escoria Uchiha, pero te permitimos estar con él ya que eras feliz… -dijo su padre

- Pensamos que tal vez el era diferente de los demás Uchihas y era algo bueno para ti… si eso pensamos…

- Pero lo hemos decidido. No te permitiremos que lo vuelvas a ver, nunca MÁS.- dijo en forma de orden

- No quiero… yo lo amo!- grito el molesto

- No lo amaras después que mires esto Danzo…- la mujer entrego a su hijo unas fotos, en ellas se notaba claramente el engaño, el triste y doloroso engaño

- No… Kagami jamás el jamás me engañaría- a pesar de eso ya no podía contener las lagrimas

- Solo queremos lo mejor para ti amor…- lloro y lloro hasta desahogar ese dolor en su pecho. Una vez que por fin se calmo…

- Lo sé padres… pero ahora quiero venganza! Quiero matar y torturar a cada Uchiha, quiero que sufran como Kagami Uchiha me hiso sufrir a mí!- los dos sonrieron, había funcionado perfectamente- si me permiten quiero estar solo

Danzo corrió a su habitación… dolía, dolía mucho… él no quería creer que eso era verdad. Quería que tan solo fuera una pesadilla pero sabía que era real, y por eso dolía tanto… se vengaría, nadie se burlaría de él como kagami lo hiso. ¡Nadie!

Por otro lado ambos consejeros estaban alegres de haber visto esa reacción en su hijo, total a ellos no les importo romper su corazón en mil pedazos, nooo. Porque ahora tenían la escusa perfecta para llevar su plan en marcha porque usar a su hijo fue solo una estrategia.

- Disculpe homura-dono y Kohura-san, ¿Danzo está listo? es que saldríamos hoy.- Dijo en tono amable y respetuoso Kagami entrando en el castillo

- Lo siento querido pero las cosas han cambiado- dijo con maldad la mujer

- Guardias llévenlo!- ordenaron

- Pero porque!- dijo alterado

- Eres una interferencia en nuestros planes así que nos desharemos de ti, no te mataremos querido será peor que eso…

Y así comenzó todo. Kagami desapareció de la faz de la tierra nadie sabía dónde estaba o si estaba vivo siquiera. Por otro lado una gran guerra comenzó al poco tiempo.

Los consejeros del rey convencieron al mismo de iniciar una exterminación contra el clan uchiha, cosa que al principio fue victoriosa.

Muchos Uchihas murieron, fueron secuestrados violados, torturados constantemente, una masacre una persecución a cualquiera que tuviera esa sangre. Después la moneda se invirtió cuando los Uchihas empezaron a defenderse, armaron ejércitos y una guerra comenzó.

Una guerra entre los clanes más poderosos, el clan senju y el clan uchiha, poco a poco el mundo se dividió entre esos dos bandos, los demás clanes eran obligados a aliarse a uno de esos clanes. Por ejemplo el clan Uzumaki y Namekazi termino aliándose al clan Senju mientras que el clan Nara y el clan Hyuga se aliaron al clan Uchiha. Los clanes eran como el ejército de ciudades o las mismas ciudades lo que provoco una guerra mundial…

En esos tiempos de terrible sufrimiento era muy peligroso decir tu apellido, podías morir si llegabas a abrir la boca. Y con el pasar de unos años, el odio incremento convirtiéndose en una guerra la cual jamás parecería cesar…

Para muchos fue una tragedia esa guerra, algunos Uchiha eran amigos y amantes de los Senju o de otros clanes ahora enfrentados y viceversa.

- Hola!¿ Me llamo Hashirama y tú?- dijo un joven castaño de cabellos cortos

- Madara…- hablo un pelinegro de cabellos cortos y puntiagudos

Ese solo era el principio de todo…


End file.
